Lean On
by austinanadally5454
Summary: Austin and Cassidy are childhood friends and have a small history together as more than friends. Even as friends they constantly have each others backs and tell each other about any problems they're having. Cassidy finds herself moving on as both her and Austin enter high school, but is Austin ready to move on? Will he have somebody new to lean on?


AUSTIN POV

"Ow! What was that for?" I asked Cassidy after rubbing the sore spot on my head.

"That, was for not listening," she told me calmly.

"What do you mean? How could you even tell if I was listening or not?"

"Oh I don't know maybe it's when I asked you if my mom was correct about sending me to a private school and you said yes!"

Oh shoot! Did I really just say that to Cassidy? There's no way I would agree to that! Especially, since we're both entering high school and it would seriously be less intimidating to have someone else that I know in school. Well, actually it's a little more than that. Both Cassidy and I have been childhood friends since kindergarten and we were actually next door neighbours for five years before her parents decided they wanted a house closer to the school. Cassidy and I both lived out of town so we would have to drive fairly far to even reach our school which became super inconvenient after some time. My family wanted to move too but we were having some financial issues and couldn't afford a house in the area close to our school.

Basically after Cassidy told me she was going to move, I confessed to her impulsively out of fear from losing connection with her. We were both pretty young so Cassidy ended up saying yes. During our relationship, it seemed as if I was more committed than she was. I was the one constantly calling her, on my parents home phone because I didn't have a cellphone yet, and trying to set up dates. Eventually she started turning me down on these attempts so I ended up asking her if she really wanted to date me or not and I wanted her to be honest. She said yes and no. Yes being that she did want to date me, but no being that it didn't necessarily have to be me that she dated. Basically she was only dating me for the experience and not because she actually liked me, which hurt after some time but it gave me some time to think about whether or not I actually liked her or not. We broke up after that of course but because of that we strangely became close with each other as friends. After being honest with each other about our relationship we ended up becoming honest about everything including any problems we had.

Which brings us back to the situation at hand with Cassidy hitting me on the head for not paying attention.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry I admit I wasn't listening," I told her apologetically.

"This is serious though! Don't you want to go to the same school as me?" She asked me.

"Of course I do! That's why…" I paused trying to think of something to say that will fix my screw up. "…I'll personally talk to your mom and convince her to let you go to the same high school as me!"

"You'd do that for me?" She asked smiling.

"Yes! Seriously this is no big deal, consider yourself enrolled," I said confidently.

"Thank you, thank you so much Austin I owe you one!" She said as she rushed in my direction and threw her arms around me.

I slowly put one arm around her waist and found myself smiling into the hug.

"No worries, you being in the same school as me again will be a reward on its own."

"You're so cheesy," Cassidy said rolling her eyes with a smirk. "But I love you for that. Anyways I have to go meet up with my dad soon so I'll text you later ok?"

"Sounds good, see yea later Cass!" I said as I waved goodbye.

To be honest I don't actually know how I'm going to pull this off. Cassidy's parents are actually divorced so they are a bit more strict with making decisions concerning her. So I'm pretty sure her mom won't appreciate a 16 year-old kid like me to be giving her suggestions on how to raise her kid. But I did make a promise so I can only hope for the best…yikes.

 ** _Author's Note_**

 _Hi! I'm kind of new here, as an author, but I've been reading fan fictions for a while now but I've always been curious on what it would be like to write one. I know some of you might think it's weird that I spent the whole first chapter talking about Austin and Cassidy when this is an Austin and Ally fan fiction, but I promise that Ally will show up in the next chapter. This just to set up Austin's backstory. Thanks for reading and please leave a review because I want as many tips as I can to improve my writing!_


End file.
